The Equetria Games:An Elix story
by Aritose
Summary: After Finding him self in the Equestria games arena Elix Must defend himself and his friend Fluttershy From the other Tributes. Will they survive or will there lives lay in the hands of the victor. Read this awesome story based on the Hunger games books/movies.
1. Point of Vision:Elix

My head is spinning, My heart pounding "Were am I?" I think to myself. I'm moving up It was only seconds before I was in the games. Before I even realized it I was in the arena. I see the cornucopia."I need to get some throwing knifes." I think. I look over just to my right I see an old friend Fluttershy. She used to be in my district before they moved her to district 8. During my training I was able to gain some weight so could I go longer with out food. Then I practiced with some knifes , I figured out what barriers to eat and how to blend in with trees. I can see the counter projected above the cornucopia. Its the final seconds.5...4...3...2...1.I hear the cannon .and sprint into the Blood bath. I feel a fallen tributes blood on my back leg. I was unable to grab anything so I run and hide in the cornucopia.

I look up and I see a fallen I look around I see three packs of throwing knifes and a pack. I look inside the pack and I find Rope a lighter three water bottles and a pack of beef jerky. I walk out and I look for a place to set up camp. I see a Tree with a thick branch could use to sleep on." I need to start a fire, and find a water source." I think. I look for fire wood first, I start to scrape off bark on trees to start a fire then I begin to Break branches." While I was gathering branches and twigs I hear the canon, Boom _Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom_ ,7. "that's seven less I have to worry about." I say sickened that's what I am worrying about. I walked only walked 10 steps be for seeing them a group I don't move they pass.

I put out my fire and climb in my tree. I fall asleep."Fluttershy were are you?" I hear a little foal say. "What the?" I think. Then I see somepony, Fluttershy "hehe Elix I'm Right here" I hear her say she looks the same age as the other foal. "Wait did she say Elix?"I see the two then I remember this was the last time we played before transferred to district 8.I watch as ponies in white suits walk over to her and take her to her new home"fluttershy?"I hear the little foal say "Fluttershy come back, Come back _Please "he_ started to cry I could not believe my eyes they took her just like was so long ago it happened but to relive that moment hurt me. I walk over to the foal. "hey you ok" I ask. He looks at me and screams. I wake up and I see a tribute that fell out of a tree he had a bow and arrow. It looked as if he was going to shoot me but his hoof slipped. He got hit with three of his own arrows one in the front leg and two in the back legs "Kill _me "she_ asked. babs seed was part of the CMC "I'm sorry I will not" I told her "hold still and keep down" I grip the arrows in the back legs,She screams "Shh" I tell her I look around I find some aloe I squish the sap out of it and I put on some leaves and wrap it around her legs "off you go" I tell her "what? but what about my front legs" she asks" you will have to limp I'm not going to yank out the other." I say" why" she says mixed anger and sad" you must have inner strength once you find it you will be able to" I explain. She accepts and limps off.

I didn't get much sleep after that dream it brought back, bad memories. am running low on water "I need to find a water source" I thought to my self. As I walk I hear something a creak. I rush towards it on the way there I see a fallen I check there body for anything only an empty water bottle and an extra knife looked like for gutting fish. I refilled my water bottles and looked for fish. I was able to make a crude spear but I was able to snag two fish. When I was walking back I heard something _Knick Knick_ I looked behind and I saw a youth tribute, Scootaloo. She had throwing knifes and she almost nailed me. I took my knife and threw it at her back hoof she was hurt and I was able to get away. After that I climbed in to a tree and heard the canon 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12.12 shots

I was worried. "If there was 12 shots then the weak players are gone, and there could of been 13 shots I lucked out."

"So if there were forty-eight tributes seven died the first day and twelve died the second day that leaves thirty-six tributes. "The anthem plays and I look at the sky to see if Fluttershy passed. Big mac, Babs, spitfire. No fluttershy I am thankful she is still alive. Then it hit me "only one can win I don't want to have to kill fluttershy, But I need to money." my mother was in the hospital trying to fight cancer." I need the money for the treatment" I thought to myself "And I'll will never for get her face when I was reaped" I could feel tears rolling down my face." I can feel my eyes getting heavier and I fall asleep.

I wake up and I see somepony. A tribute, Poisoning on of my bottles I throw a knife and he gets flustered and grabs the bottle he poisoned and he ran. I got down and I grabbed his bottle. However it was not water it was sap aloe sap. I took it and walked on to find a new hideout. A little down the ways I see a tribute a yellow I got closer I saw who is was,Fluttershy. I ran to her,"fluttershy!" I said filled with joy to see her, She looks up and see's me "Elix is that really you?" she asks "yes, yes it is" I say. I hug her" ow,ow" she says. I look at her and I see that her wing looks broke. "what happened?" I ask her "I was looking for shelter and up in a tree and my wing got cramped, then I fell on my wing." she explains" I have some bandages here let me see your wing" I take her wing and I put the three bones together and wrapped it up. I see sun fall and i hear canons 7 shots.7 more tributes dead. Just then I hear rustling .I hold up my knife "Who's there" there came out tributes Shining armor, Marble pie and sweetie bell. "stand down can we truce" asks Shining armor "can I trust you" I ask him "yes, yes you can "he assures us. that night we talked about are lives Shining armor talked about he has his younger sister that was also in the games. Marble also had a sibling in the games we told them how we have been friends since she was transferred.

The next day i go with part of the group to go hunting for tributes. we were unable to get any kills but we did get a lot of supplies when we got back the camp was in ruins Marble died shining armor and fluttershy were no were to see. I parted my group and made a new camp quickly I used the last off my lighter to make a fire. I thought I saw fluttershy in the distance but I did not go look I didn't want to die. I heard the canon 10 shots. Then I heard somepony I turned around and snapped the pony's neck in only three seconds of seeing him."I hope fluttershy survives" I think

"Hey wake up" I hear some pony say "ahh What the who are you" I say in a fluster I am twilight sparkle Shining armors sister" she explains "oh well what do you want" I ask " I need you too help me kill somepony "she smirks" ok? who" I am confused "Luna she is going to be at a pond soon so we need to drown her "she says" ok what's in it for me" I usually don't kill "we can split her loot" she puts out her hoof "do we have a deal?" she asks "ugh fine" I shake her hoof I follow her to the pond and Luna is there. I ram into her knocking her in, then twilight jumps on top of her and drowns her. I have no interest in the loot I need to find fluttershy. I find a tribute poised so I put her out of her misery. Out of the corner of my eye I see fluttershy she is running away from Shining armor I throw my last knife at his off front hoof and it slows him down I jump in front of fluttershy "back off my friend" I tell him "this isn't over elix" he limps away. "Fluttershy are you ok?" I ask "yes, you saved me, Your. Your my hero" she kisses my cheek. I blush "come on lets get going"

I hear an announcement

" _Arena Event Smoke"_

I look over at fluttershy and I see a poison smoke coming near us "Run" I tell her we bust out into a full on sprint I feel something hit my hoof and I trip the smoke is coming quickly "its over" I think. but then I see fluttershy she picks me up and pushes me away "Fluttershy what are you...?" the smoke consumes her I hear her final words "Even heroes need saving, go elix win the Equestia games." I am stunned "she saved my live but at a cost" I think "rest peacefully Fluttershy." I say, I look at a camera and show my respect's I walk away I see something in the sky its shining armor and twilight he is choking her and throws her in the smoke with no hesitation in the sky Twilight looked as if she said something "I looked up to you. Now I regret every thing you taught me, Your not my brother you just a bad man". "One should not kill there own kin" I say angrily

I find his camp and I find his water supply one bottle I put on a glove and squeeze poison berry juice in to his water I wait for three hours when he comes back I watch him drink it and one hour latter he is dying I come over to finish him before I do I tell him " one should never kill there own blood" and I stab him in the chest Ending him and then I hear it the last canon shot _boom_ I hear the announcer "the winner of this years Equestria Games is Elix, head to the cornucopia to leave". I walk back to were Fluttershy died I find a patch of flowers and give them to fluttershy i put them in her hoof and walk away. Ending the year's Equestra games.

Epilogue

When I came home with the money it was to late my mother had passed away during the third night of the games. I gave the money to Fluttershy's mother and father. I only hope they can move on. I have but I will never forget the sacrifice people make every day. I am Elix and I won the Games at a cost of losing my friend.


	2. Point of Vision:The Games

**Rules of the games:**

 **Magic is disabled**

 **Flying out the arena well result in death**

 **There will only be one**

 **5% of winnings will be donated to the capital**

 **This document is Signed by president Snow of Equestrian Democracy**

*the Bloodbath  
As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

Flash and Maud fight for a bag. Maud gives up and retreats.

Berry punch kills Starlight glimmer for her supplies.

Apple Bloom finds a canteen full of water.

RaRa grabs a jar of fishing bait while Pinkie pie gets fishing gear.

Snails runs away from the Cornucopia.

Derpy finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.

Marble runs away from the Cornucopia.

Spitfire grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

Babs runs away with a lighter and some rope.

spike runs away from the Cornucopia.

Twilight Sparkle grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

Scootaloo runs away from the Cornucopia.

Rarity runs into the cornucopia and hides.

Snips runs away from the Cornucopia.

june bug runs away from the Cornucopia.

Shining Armor runs away from the Cornucopia.

Pipsqueak runs away from the Cornucopia.

Bon takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.

Daring Do overpowers Celiestia , killing her.

Discord runs away from the Cornucopia.

Sweetie bell repeatedly stabs Sunset Shimmer to death with sais.

Silver spoon stays at the cornucopia for resources.

thunder lane and Zacora fight for a bag. Zacora gives up and retreats.

Trixe runs away from the Cornucopia.

Elix runs into the cornucopia and hides.

Rainbow dash runs away from the Cornucopia.

Chrysalis retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.

Sorin' takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

Octavia runs away from the Cornucopia.

Lightning Dust runs away with a lighter and some rope.

Fluttershy runs away from the Cornucopia.

Luna runs away from the Cornucopia.

Big mac runs away from the Cornucopia.

Cadance runs away from the Cornucopia.

carret top runs away from the Cornucopia.

Diamond Tiara rips a mace out of Gilda's hands.

Lyra runs away from the Cornucopia.

The Doctor runs away from the Cornucopia.

Vinyl takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

Braeburn breaks AppleJack's nose for a basket of bread.  
*Day 1  
Luna sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

Pinkie pie dies from thirst.

carret top diverts Lightning Dust's attention and runs away.

Shining Armor constructs a shack.

Flash collects fruit from a tree.

Derpy, Snails, Discord, and RaRa hunt for other tributes.

Rainbow dash steals from Braeburn while he isn't looking.

Berry punch and The Doctor split up to search for resources.

Chrysalis receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Trixe tends to Pipsqueak's wounds.

Zacora searches for a water source.

Elix searches for firewood.

Bon constructs a shack.

spike and Cadance work together for the day.

Spitfire and Maud hunt for other tributes.

june bug attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Silver spoon, killing them both.

Octavia receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Gilda's trap kills Apple Bloom.

Marble, Twilight Sparkle, Big mac, Snips, and Lyra hunt for other tributes.

thunder lane diverts Sweetie bell's attention and runs away.

Sorin' searches for a water source.

Rarity and Fluttershy work together for the day.

AppleJack sprains her ankle while running away from Babs.

Scootaloo attacks Diamond Tiara, but she manages to escape.

Daring Do attacks Vinyl, but she manages to escape  
*Fallen tributes  
7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Starlight glimmer

District 6

Celiestia

District 1

Sunset Shimmer

District 6

Pinkie pie

District 2

june bug

District 9

Silver spoon

District 8

Apple Bloom

District 7

*night 1  
thunder lane and Derpy run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

Snails screams for help.

Shining Armor receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Cadance questions her sanity.

Babs begs for Elix to kill her. He refuses, keeping Babs alive.

Flash , Fluttershy, Braeburn, Sorin', and Sweetie bell sleep in shifts.

Maud looks at the night sky.

Spitfire receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Gilda, Marble, and Snips cheerfully sing songs together.

Discord receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Diamond Tiara tends to her wounds.

AppleJack is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

Rarity and Scootaloo run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

Bon tends to carret top's wounds.

Lightning Dust receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Vinyl decapitates Chrysalis with a sword.

RaRa dies from an infection.

Big mac defeats Trixe in a fight, but spares her life.

Twilight Sparkle and Octavia run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

Berry punch, Lyra , and spike unsuccessfully ambush Zacora, The Doctor, and Luna, who kill them instead.

Pipsqueak is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

Rainbow dash questions her sanity.

Daring Do dies trying to escape the arena.  
*day 2  
Lightning Dust shoots an arrow into thunder lane's head.

Rainbow dash picks flowers.

Cadance receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Pipsqueak discovers a river.

Derpy thinks about home.

carret top and Sweetie bell split up to search for resources.

AppleJack tries to spear fish with a trident.

Elix runs away from Scootaloo.

Flash and Big mac threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.

Fluttershy makes a slingshot.

Snails discovers a cave.

Twilight Sparkle fishes.

Gilda discovers a river.

Discord, Sorin', and Babs get into a fight. Sorin' triumphantly kills them both.

Zacora hunts for other tributes.

Marble begs for Snips to kill her. He refuses, keeping Marble alive.

Vinyl and Braeburn hunt for other tributes.

Spitfire dies from thirst.

The Doctor thinks about home.

Shining Armor constructs a shack.

Diamond Tiara, Maud , and Trixe hunt for other tributes.

Luna receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Rarity thinks about home.

Bon constructs a shack.

Octavia receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
* Fallen Tributes  
12 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Chrysalis

District 11

RaRa

District 10

Berry punch

District 8

Lyra

District 4

spike

District 10

Daring Do

District 10

thunder lane

District 9

Flash

District 5

Big mac

District 7

Discord

District 6

Babs

District 8

Spitfire

District 3  
*Night 2  
Marble begs for AppleJack to kill her. She refuses, keeping Marble alive.

Rarity tries to sing herself to sleep.

Snips and Braeburn talk about the tributes still alive.

Scootaloo tends to Rainbow dash's wounds.

Twilight Sparkle tries to sing herself to sleep.

Shining Armor cries himself to sleep.

Gilda passes out from exhaustion.

Pipsqueak defeats Sweetie bell in a fight, but spares her life.

Snails receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Fluttershy destroys Lightning Dust's supplies while she is asleep.

Derpy and The Doctor sleep in shifts.

Elix thinks about winning.

Zacora cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

Maud sets up camp for the night.

Octavia sets up camp for the night.

Cadance, Trixe, and Vinyl discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

Luna is awoken by nightmares.

Sorin' receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Diamond Tiara receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Bon receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

carret top questions her sanity.

*day 3  
Snips sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

Luna steals from Cadance while she isn't looking.

Snails poisons Elix's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies.

Lightning Dust is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

Marble throws a knife into Octavia's head.

AppleJack, Scootalo, Maud , and Rainbow dash raid Vinyl's camp while she is hunting.

Diamond Tiara explores the arena.

Rarity sprains her ankle while running away from Trixe.

Gilda, Braeburn, and Bon unsuccessfully ambush carret top, Sweetie bell, and Twilight Sparkle, who kill them instead.

Fluttershy injures herself.

Pipsqueak overhears Shining Armor and The Doctor talking in the distance.

Sorin' kills Derpy with a sickle.

*fallen Tributes  
7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Zacora

District 9

Snails

District 11

Octavia

District 5

Gilda

District 10

Braeburn

District 5

Bon

District 5

Derpy

District 4

*Night 3  
Pipsqueak receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Elix, Shining Armor, Fluttershy, Marble, and Sweetie bell sleep in shifts.

Rainbow dash and Rarity talk about the tributes still alive.

Snips and Sorin' hold hands.

carret top receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Cadance tends to her wounds.

Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, and The Doctor sleep in shifts.

Vinyl, Maud , and Trixe get into a fight. Trixe triumphantly kills them both.

Luna and Scootalo tell stories about themselves to each other

*Day 4  
The Doctor defeats Sweetie bell in a fight, but spares her life.

Sorin', Rarity, AppleJack, and Elix hunt for other tributes.

Trixe, Snips, carret top, and Scootaloo form a suicide pact, killing themselves.

Luna steals from Diamond Tiara while she isn't looking.

Shining Armor sets an explosive off, killing Pipsqueak, Marble, Cadance and Rainbow dash.

Fluttershy begs for Lightning Dust to kill her. She refuses, keeping Fluttershy alive.

Twilight Sparkle hunts for other tributes.

*fallen tributes  
10 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Vinyl

District 4

Maud

District 12

Trixe

District 6

Snips

District 11

carret top

District 9

Scootalo

District 7

Pipsqueak

District 11

Marble

District 12

Cadance

District 1

Rainbow dash

District 2

*night 4  
Elix silently snaps Sorin''s neck.

Fluttershy sees a fire, but stays hidden.

The Doctor, Rarity, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, and Luna sleep in shifts.

Twilight Sparkle sets an explosive off, killing AppleJack, and Sweetie bell.

Shining Armor cries himself to sleep.

**The Feast**  
The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

Fluttershy decides not to go to The Feast.

Twilight Sparkle and Elix work together to drown Luna.

Shining Armor steals Diamond Tiara's memoirs.

Rarity bashes The Doctor's head against a rock several times.

Lightning Dust stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away.

*day 5  
Twilight Sparkle questions her sanity.

Elix repeatedly stabs Lightning Dust to death with sais.

Rarity and Diamond Tiara threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.

Fluttershy runs away from Shining Armor.

**Arena Event**  
A cloud of poisonous smoke starts to fill the arena.

Fluttershy sacrifices herself so Elix can get away.

Shining Armor slowly pushes Twilight Sparkle closer into the cloud until she can't resist any more.

*Fallen Tributes  
10 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Sorin'

District 3

AppleJack

District 2

Sweetie bell

District 7

Luna

District 1

The Doctor

District 4

Lightning Dust

District 3

Rarity

District 2

Diamond Tiara

District 8

Fluttershy

District 3

Twilight Sparkle

District 1  
*Night 5  
Elix poisons Shining Armor's drink. He drinks it and dies.  
***Winner***  
The winner is Elix from District 12!  
*Finnal Words* "I did it for my friend who saved my live.I Killed many but failed to save So so many more.  
One should not kill their own kin."  
*Placements*  
Elix  
Winner  
District 12  
4 Kills

Shining armor  
2nd Place  
District 12  
5 Kills

Princess Twilight sparkle  
3rd Place  
District 1  
6 Kills

Fluttershy  
4th Place  
District 3

Diamond tiara  
5th Place  
District 8

Rarity  
6th Place  
District 2  
1 Kill

Lightning Dust  
7th Place  
District 3  
1 Kill

Doctor Whooves  
8th Place  
District 4  
3 Kills

Princess Luna  
9th Place  
District 1  
3 Kills

Sweetie bell  
10th Place  
District 7  
4 Kills

AppleJack  
11th Place  
District 2

Sorin'  
12th Place  
District 3  
3 Kills

Rainbow dash  
13th Place  
District 2

princess Cadance  
14th Place  
District 1

Marble Pie  
15th Place  
District 12  
1 Kill

Pipsqueak  
16th Place  
District 11

Scootaloo  
17th Place  
District 7

carret top  
18th Place  
District 9  
3 Kills

Snips  
19th Place  
District 11

Trixie  
20th Place  
District 6  
2 Kills

Maud pie  
21st Place  
District 12

Vinyl Scratch  
22nd Place  
District 4  
1 Kill

Ditzie do  
23rd Place  
District 4

Bon bon  
24th Place  
District 5

Braeburn  
25th Place  
District 5

Gilda  
26th Place  
District 10  
1 Kill

Octavia  
27th Place  
District 5

Snails  
28th Place  
District 11

Zacora  
29th Place  
District 9  
3 Kills Spitfire  
30th Place  
District 3

Babs Seed  
31st Place  
District 8

Discord  
32nd Place  
District 6

Big mac  
33rd Place  
District 7

Flash Centery  
34th Place  
District 5

thunder lane  
35th Place  
District 9

Daring Do  
36th Place  
District 10  
1 Kill

spike  
37th Place  
District 10

Lyra Heartstrings  
38th Place  
District 4

Berry punch  
39th Place  
District 8  
1 Kill

Countess Colortura  
40th Place  
District 10

Queen Chrysalis  
41st Place  
District 11

Apple bloom  
42nd Place  
District 7

Silver spoon  
43rd Place  
District 8

june bug  
44th Place  
District 9

Pinkie pie  
45th Place  
District 2

Sunset Shimmer  
46th Place  
District 6

Princess Celestia  
47th Place  
District 1

Starlight Glimmer  
48th Place  
District 6

*Summary*  
The Bloodbath  
Berry punch kills Starlight glimmer for her supplies.  
Daring Do overpowers Celiestia , killing her.  
Sweetie bell repeatedly stabs Sunset Shimmer to death with sais.

Day 1  
Pinkie pie dies from thirst.  
june bug attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Silver spoon, killing them both.  
Gilda's trap kills Apple Bloom.

Night 1  
Vinyl decapitates Chrysalis with a sword.  
RaRa dies from an infection.  
Berry punch, Lyra , and spike unsuccessfully ambush Zacora, The Doctor, and Luna, who kill them instead.  
Daring Do dies trying to escape the arena.

Day 2  
Lightning Dust shoots an arrow into thunder lane's head.  
Flash and Big mac threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.  
Discord, Sorin', and Babs get into a fight. Sorin' triumphantly kills them both.  
Spitfire dies from thirst.

Night 2  
Zacora cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

Day 3  
Snails poisons Elix's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies.  
Marble throws a knife into Octavia's head.  
Gilda, Braeburn, and Bon unsuccessfully ambush carret top, Sweetie bell, and Twilight Sparkle, who kill them instead.  
Sorin' kills Derpy with a sickle.

Night 3  
Vinyl, Maud , and Trixe get into a fight. Trixe triumphantly kills them both.

Day 4  
Trixe, Snips, carret top, and Scootaloo form a suicide pact, killing themselves.  
Shining Armor sets an explosive off, killing Pipsqueak, Marble, Cadance and Rainbow dash.

Night 4  
Elix silently snaps Sorin''s neck.  
Twilight Sparkle sets an explosive off, killing AppleJack, and Sweetie bell.

The Feast  
Twilight Sparkle and Elix work together to drown Luna.  
Rarity bashes The Doctor's head against a rock several times.

Day 5  
Elix repeatedly stabs Lightning Dust to death with sais.  
Rarity and Diamond Tiara threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.

Arena Event  
A cloud of poisonous smoke starts to fill the arena.  
Fluttershy sacrifices herself so Elix can get away.  
Shining Armor slowly pushes Twilight Sparkle closer into the cloud until she can't resist any more.

Night 5  
Elix poisons Shining Armor's drink. He drinks it and dies.  
The winner is Elix from District 12!

*statistics*

Tribute Placements

1\. Elix  
2\. Shining Armor  
3\. Twilight Sparkle  
4\. Fluttershy  
5\. Diamond Tiara  
6\. Rarity  
7\. Lightning Dust  
8\. The Doctor  
9\. Luna  
10\. Sweetie bell  
11\. AppleJack  
12\. Sorin'  
13\. Rainbow dash  
14\. Cadance  
15\. Marble  
16\. Pipsqueak  
17\. Scootaloo  
18\. carret top  
19\. Snips  
20\. Trixe  
21\. Maud  
22\. Vinyl  
23\. Derpy  
24\. Bon  
25\. Braeburn  
26\. Gilda  
27\. Octavia  
28\. Snails  
29\. Zacora  
30\. Spitfire  
31\. Babs  
32\. Discord  
33\. Big mac  
34\. Flash  
35\. thunder lane  
36\. Daring Do  
37\. spike  
38\. Lyra  
39\. Berry punch  
40\. RaRa  
41\. Chrysalis  
42\. Apple Bloom  
43\. Silver spoon  
44\. june bug  
45\. Pinkie pie  
46\. Sunset Shimmer  
47\. Celiestia  
48\. Starlight glimmer  
District Placements

1\. District 12  
2\. District 1  
3\. District 3  
4\. District 8  
5\. District 2  
6\. District 4  
7\. District 7  
8\. District 11  
9\. District 9  
10\. District 6  
11\. District 5  
12\. District 10  
Kills Made

6: Twilight Sparkle  
5: Shining Armor  
4: Sweetie bell  
4: Elix  
3: The Doctor  
3: Sorin'  
3: carret top  
3: Zacora  
3: Luna  
2: Trixe  
1: Berry punch  
1: Rarity  
1: Marble  
1: Vinyl  
1: Lightning Dust  
1: Daring Do  
1: Gilda


End file.
